1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery mounting structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a battery mounting structure, a battery is mounted on a vehicle and fixed on a floor panel side. In such a structure, for example, while a battery support and the like restrict a displacement of the battery in a vehicle width direction, a vertical wall that is provided in a front side of a battery mounting portion is placed to face a front face of the battery (see JP 2002-187507 A, for example). The vertical wall is provided to protect the battery from a rear wheel house and the like that are placed forward of the battery during a frontal collision of the vehicle.
However, if a routing position of a wire harness in the above structure is in a front side of the battery, the wire harness interferes with the vertical wall when a terminal that is connected to the wire harness is being connected to an electrode of the battery. Accordingly, an improvement can be made for a connecting procedure.